Soul Eater After
by EmeraldFire686
Summary: After the Kishin is defeated, life at DWMA carries on and Kokoro and Kano continue to collect evil souls. But the presence of three powerful witches makes the kishin eggs more powerful than ever. (OCs used, AU after Soul Eater anime ends)


Chapter 1- Night Ghoul

Looking up at the mission board, Rat stares at a tag wrapped around a mission. It reads "Taken". Nudging his Meister, Vicky, she turns her head. Looking at the mission Rat points at, she shrugs.

"Just pick a different one. It is your turn to pick one. Not mine." Vicky looks away and talks to a friend.

Rat stomps his foot and says, "No. I mean... who do you think took it? It's one of the hard missions if you haven't realized." Rat lowers his hand and looks at Vicky. She turns her head back and thinks for a moment. Then her friend taps her shoulder.

"Yeah, Momo?" Vicky says, looking at the cute, pink haired girl.

"I know the people who took that mission. Do you want to know?" Her cute face doesn't smile as she looks at her with her green eyes.

Vicky opens her mouth to talk but her weapon shoves her out of the way. "Hell yeah, we do!" He shouts in her face, a smile spreading across his face.

Momo jumps back as he shouts and then she smiles a small smile. "Well... I only know the weapons name, not the meisters. The weapon's name is Kano but I know that Maka and Soul know the Meister. You can ask them! They will surely tell you!" Momo smiles at them, her face lighting up knowing that she is helping her best friend.

Vicky pushes Rat aside and smiles at Momo. "No, I think that you helped us plenty. Plus, Maka and Soul are out doing a mission. Man... I still can't believe that they and some friends defeated the kishin!" Vicky scratches the back of her head and looks up at the board where the tag hangs. Looking at the mission taken by the weapon Kano, Vicky thinks for a moment. Looking back at Momo, her smile disappears as she asks, "Do you know where exactly they are at the time?"

Momo thinks for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. Then she looks back at Vicky and says, "They took this mission this morning so I think they might be coming back right now."

"But since it is a pretty hard mission they might not be back today..." Vicky says, putting her hand on her chin. Thinking when the team will come back, a sudden cheer erupts her thoughts. Looking up, she sees the heads of many students gathering. Sighing, she grabs her weapon's hand and pulls him through the crowd.

Pushing people out of the way, they make it to the center of the crowd. There she sees two people standing in the middle of the crowd. Momo then pops up beside them and her eyes light up.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals. "I-It's them! The ones who took that mission! I just can't believe that they are back already. It's not even noon yet!" She jumps up on down on her boots and claps for them like everyone else.

"Wait..." Vicky starts, letting go of Rat. "They took the mission _this_ morning and came back _before_ noon?! I don't even think Maka and Soul could do that!"

Rat then says, "Actually, I think Maka and Soul could do it a little before they got back. They are just that good. Remember... they are the ones who defeated the keshin!"

Vicky hits Rat's head and says coldly, "But they had help. These two didn't. They went by themselves and came back by themselves."

Vicky then sighs and walks away from the crowd. Walking to the two mystery students, she places her hand on the light brown haired one's shoulder. He turns around and looks at Vicky. He takes a step back and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Can I help you?" He asks, watching her with his golden eyes. Vicky just looks at him. His light brown hair covers his forehead and the back of his neck as he stares at her. "Um... girl? You ok?" He then asks, a bit of concern in his voice.

Suddenly the white haired girl walks over behind Vicky. "What's wrong, girl?" She asks quietly. Vicky turns her head and stares into the white haired girls crystal blue eyes.

"U-Um..." Vicky's voice shakes as she tries to talk. "I-I was just wondering..." Vicky takes two big steps away from her and taps her pointing fingers together in flustered feelings. "H-How did you get back here so quickly? It does not seem possible."

The light brown haired boy laughs and says, "That 'hard' mission should of been labeled easy. The dude died right away and I technically got a free kishin egg soul." He smiles and points to himself with his thumb.

"Wh-What?" Vicky stutters then walks back to Rat. Grabbing his hand, she runs through the crowd and hears the light brown haired boy call her.

"Hey, girl! Where are you going?" He yells to her as she disappears behind the students.

Rat looks at Vicky, confusion on his face. "What's your issue?" He asks her as they slow down in front of the mission board.

Vicky glares at the mission the two students took. "They said it was easy and it should of been one of the easy missions but it is hard. About two groups failed to beat it and they came back wounded quite badly. It just doesn't make any sense!" Vicky scratches her head in frustration then she stops as the bell rings, telling all the students and teachers to get to class.

Once in class, Rat and Vicky sit next to each other in the second row. Before them, in the first row, sits Momo and her meister Fang. He sits tall in his seat while Momo is only half his height.

The teacher with long green hair smacks his desk with his hand. "I shall now take attendance so sit still." He yells to them. Pulling out his clipboard and pen, a student next to the window shouts something.

"Everyone, look! Kokoro and Kano are fighting the Big Three!" He shouts, mushing his face against the window. Everyone ignores the teacher and mushes together at the windows. Rat stands up and walks over to the windows with Vicky behind him. Pushing some people aside, they look through the window and their eyes widen with shock.

"So, Kokoro and Kano are the two who beat the hard one quickly." Rat says, a smile on his face. "Now we know the meisters name. She has a nice one too."

Vicky pushes herself next to Rat and looks at them fight the Big Three. The average sized boy stands between two girls. One girl has light blue hair while the other has dark blue hair. The boy's brown hair shines in the sunlight as they stare at each other.

Kokoro, the white haired girl, holds out her hand and Kano, the light brown haired boy, takes it. A flash of light comes from him and she twirls around a bad ass looking sword. Sticking the sword in the ground, she keeps a straight face.

The boy laughs and takes the two girls hands. They both flash with a smile on their faces and turn into swords as well. The weapon with light blue hair has a thinner blade than the other one. Both blades shimmer white with either light blue or dark blue in the middle of it. All three swords shine in the light Rat smashes his face against the window.

"Holy shit, those weapons look badass!" He says, fogging up the window with his breath. Vicky pulls him back and leans in closer to the window to get a better look.

Kokoro glances at the window where Vicky stands. Kokoro keeps a straight face and looks back at her opponent. He laughs then shouts, "You ready, faker?"

Kokoro moves her left foot back and holds Kano in a thrusting position. "I'm not a faker you perv." She says, her mouth a straight line showing no emotion. Kano laughs at her comment while Michael, the boy wielding the two swords, grows angry.

He leans forward to bow then sprints forward. He leaps in the air and gets ready to strike down on the two partners. Kokoro just stands there, letting him get closer by the second. Then she blinks and moves out of the way. Vicky blinks about three times before she realizes what happened.

Listening to the clash of blades hit, Kokoro's feet move in a strange way that Vicky has never seen before. Kokoro then twirls in the air and strikes down at Michael. He realizes what happened and blocks the attack, just barely though. The clash of blades comes to the students ears again.

Rat then hears what students are saying. They are saying things like, "Who do you think will win?", "I think it will be Kokoro and Kano. They are just so awesome!", and "I say the Big Three. They have the record for being the best fighters in this class."

Rat then turns his attention back to the two fighting. Kokoro leaps back and does a backflip off the ground. Landing on the stone ground, she watches as they charge at them again.

"Kano." She whispers to her sword.

"Yes?" Kano replies, keeping his voice low.

Kokoro closes her eyes and opens them again. Vicky then realizes the color change. Now they flare red as she says loud and clear, "Chain scythe form."

"Got it!" Kano shouts, flashing white. Tossing the changing sword in the air, Kokoro leaps to the side and avoids the opponents attack. Leaping in the air, she jumps off the window Vicky looks through and catches Kano, who is now a chain scythe, and swings one end at the Big Three. He sees the attack and raises the thicker sword. The chain wraps around the sword and Kokoro tugs it away from him.

"Eclipse!" Michael cries to the sword. It flies in the air as Kokoro lands on the ground. The chain lets the sword go and Kokoro catches it with her free hand. Stabbing it in the stone floor, she stands up and looks at him.

He kneels on the ground, looking pathetic and lost without his other weapon. She sighs, knowing this fight was pointless and shouts to him, "I'm done. I see that you can't go on without both of you partners and you need to get over that. Keep fighting and you might be able to beat me one day but not today. You need more practice. Your work is sloppy because you only work on the strength of the blows you throw at your opponent. You will miss. You learned that today with me so you need to work on keeping your hands steady and raise your speed. I could of killed you when we first started but I didn't. Practice a bit more then come talk to me again."

Kokoro then closes her eyes and the red disappears once she opens them again. Tossing Kano to the side, he transforms back to his human form. Landing on his feet, he looks back the the stunned boy. He sighs and walks beside Kokoro. They then walk inside the school and all the students around Vicky and Rat run out of the room to go and talk to the people who were fighting.

The blade stuck in the ground changes back to human form and then she runs to Michael. Skidding to a stop, she touches his shoulder. He shrugs her off and stands up, letting the other sword change back as well. The light blue haired girl lands on her feet and watches her meister rub his head.

"I'm so stupid." He says, beginning to walk away from them. "I don't want to say this but... she's right. I need to practice more on my speed and lessen my blow strength." He walks inside the school while the two blue heads look at each other, surprise on their face. Following him inside, Vicky pushes away from the window and runs out of the classroom. Rat sees her leave and stays beside the window.

"Man..." He says to himself. "She is just so awesome." His eyes light up and his feet swing in the air. "Maybe I can get her to teach Vicky some tricks so we don't have to struggle with every mission!"

Vicky runs through the halls, trying to catch up to Kokoro and Kano. She passes students lingering in the halls and runs up a flight of stairs. Stopping and asking a random student who is a fan of Kokoro and Kano, he says he saw them heading for the roof. Thanking him, she runs up more flights of stairs and finally reaches the roof doors.

Holding out her hands, she hesitates to open them as she stands there in the dark. Finally calming herself, she pushes the doors open and sees Kokoro standing on on one of the pillars at the very top of Death Academy. Kano sits in the shadows of one as he looks up at Vicky. He smiles and looks away. "Isn't he going to tell her I am here?" Vicky asks herself in her mind.

Taking a step forward, Kokoro's voice breaks her thought. "What are you doing here?" Vicky stops moving then lets out a breath.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She says, now standing still. Kano looks up at her, interest quickly flashing over his eyes. Vicky stares at Kokoro's back as she takes a breath. Closing her eyes then opening them, Kokoro now sits on the pillar, watching her.

"What is it that you want to know?" She asks, her eyes half closes from tiredness.

"Well... I noticed that your eyes flared red for a bit in the fight you had with the Big Three. Why did they flare red?" Vicky asks, tapping her foot on the stone below her feet.

Kokoro sighs and lays on her back, hanging her head off the pillar. Vicky fights the urge to yell at her that what she is doing is dangerous. Kano immediately notices Vicky's worry and stands up.

"Why do you care about her safety?" Kano asks, sitting on a different pillar beside Kokoro.

Vicky freezes then says calmly, "Because every human deserves to live and to live is to be safe."

Kano then falls on his back laughing his head off. Kokoro sits up and looks at her with dull eyes. "Seriously? You really think that? You do realize that everyday we all raise our lives to kill the kishin eggs. Everyday we are not safe because of that fact. Your excuse is so lame and pointless. Only smart people can see through it." Laying back down Kokoro stares at the incoming stars.

Vicky looks down at her feet and pushes out what she just said. "Can you just tell me what is with your red eyes?!" She shouts to Vicky.

Kokoro wait a moment then says, "Let's just say I have been through hell. I don't want to talk about it so please, drop the topic for... let's say... forever."

Vicky stares at her, stunned. Then she pulls herself back and asks, "Seriously? Can you please just tell me? If it is a secret, I swear I will never tell a soul."

"Ha. That's funny 'cuz that's what my old friend said. Then she went and told someone else and the secret spread and do you want to know what happened?" Kokoro sits up and glares at Vicky with cold eyes. "They all died in front of me from a witch that wants my soul. So please, bugg off and go live your happy filled life."

Vicky then clenches her fists and says, "You're lying. That never happened. Tell me the fucking truth. You are getting on my nerves." Kokoro then jumps down and gives her a glare that throws knives.

"And you're getting on MY nerves. How about you just leave me the fuck alone! You don't know what I have been through and I am not letting you know!" Turning around, Kokoro runs and leaps off the roof. Kano jumps to his feet and leaps off after her.

Vicky sprints over to the edge and looks down. Kokoro and Kano slide down the red tiled roof all the way to one of the three candles. Leaping off the lower part of it, they disappear from her sight. "Damn you." Vicky hisses to Kokoro.

...

After two days pass, Vicky has been trying to talk to Kokoro. But every time she sees her, Kokoro walks away and avoids eye contact. Finally giving up on Kokoro, she thinks of the idea of getting Kano to leave her side.

Seeing Kano, Vicky walks towards him calmly, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor. Suddenly Kokoro comes into sight and Vicky hides behind a small group of people. Waiting for Korkoro to walk away, Vicky hides. Once she walks a few feet away, Vicky creeps along the wall and finally pops up behind Kano.

"Hello, Kano." I say creepily, a smile on my face. Kano does and jump but he leans forward, away from me and turns his head to look at me.

"Yes?" He asks, a straight line for a mouth. Vicky gives him a friendly smile as Kano takes a huge step back. "You ok?"

"I'm totally fine but I was just wondering if you and I could talk... in private." Vicky gives him a secretive smile and looks at Kano, waiting for an answer.

Kano just blinks twice then laughs quietly. "Um... no thanks. I am not into people like you. Sorry but see ya around." He says, waving his hand in the air and walking away.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Vicky shouts to him. Groaning, she chases after him. She reaches out for his shoulder but her hand is swatted away by Kokoro. Kokoro's cold eyes land on Vickys shocked face. "U-Um..." Vicky stutters backwards then stands still, her hand rubbing her arm.

"I know what you are trying to do so I am giving you a warning. Stay away from me and Kano. Got it?" Kokoro hisses, pushing Kano behind her in a protective way. Vicky just stands there, stunned.

"And where did you come from?" Vicky asks, tilting her head with a smug smile on her face. "She's a stalker? What the hell?!" Vicky then thinks in her head.

"I never stray far from my weapon and he doesn't stray far from his meister. No one knows when someone will pick a fight with us so we learned this from experience." Her hand brushes by her face, pushing stray strands of hair out of her face. "Now remember my warning for next time you try to get me or Kano to spill our secrets, expect a very difficult battle."

With that, Kokoro storms off down the hallway with Kano jogging slowly behind her. His mouth moves and he talks to her as they go away from Vicky. Sighing, Vicky thinks of an idea and chases after them. Kokoro turns around sharply and grabs Kano's hand. He does and transform. Giving him a look, Kokoro's crystal blue eyes flare with anger.

"Her weapon is not with her so the fight would not be fair. A cheating fight is no fight at all." Kano says, watching his meister relax. She then straightens her back and waits for Vicky to catch up to them.

"What do you want?" Kokoro hisses with anger. Vicky then clears her throat and looks at them, determination on her face.

"If you two will not tell me, I will have to find out myself." Bowing a low bow, she quickly says, "The next mission you do, please bring me and Rat along. I will find out the secret behind your red eyes by myself. Let me prove to you that I am not weak mentally or physically." Straightening her back, she stares into the cold eyes of Kokoro. Silence creeps between them until Kokoro sighs.

"Fine. You can come along." Waving her hand she says, "But I can't promise your safety." Taking a while to process what she just said, Vicky suddenly leaps in the air and shouts her joy.

Settling herself down, she bows again. "Th-Thank you!" Then she is pushed forward gently and she whips her head around. Rat stares at her, a smile on his face. "Oh! Rat! Great news!" Vicky then says, straightening herself once again.

Rat raises his hand to silence her. "I know, I know. I heard. And Kokoro..." He says, walking past Vicky. "When are we leaving?" His hands land frmly on his hips as he talks to her. Kokoro then looks at Kano and he points to a clock on the wall.

"Um..." Kano says, reading the clock. Then his eyes widen and he snickers. "We were planning on leaving 5 minutes ago se we are running late. Come on. We need to hurry. The kishin egg is probably already halfway to the east part of the city." He motions them to follow as they begin to run through the halls, their shoes and boots clashing on the tiled floors.

Once making it to the entrance of the academy, they burst through the doors and see a huge explosion explode to the east. "Shit." Kokoro breaths, sprinting forward again. She holds out her hand and Kano grabs it. He then transforms into a sword and she leaps in the air.

Twirling around in the air, her feet land on a solid platform with a design in the middle out of no where. Kicking off of it, it disappears, only leaving a faint golden glow at Kokoro's feet. She flies through the air and does a flip, then she lands on a roof quite some blocks away. Vicky just stands there, Rat a gun in her hand.

"Don't just stand there, Vicky!" Rat shouts to her, annoyance in his voice. "Go prove to them that we are fast and strong! Hurry up!" Vicky then takes a breath and begins to run after them, slowly but surely finding their way to Kokoro, who keeps leaping off the crystal like platforms. Kokoro lands on the ground, a thin trickle of blood running down the hand which she holds Kano.

Vicky see's Kokoro a few feet away and runs towards them. Kokoro then turns around and screams at them, "NO! Get the hell back!" Vicky stops in her tracks and looks at her, confusion on her face.

"Why? What's happening?! Who are we fighting?!" Vicky shouts at her, demanding to know answers. Kokoro then sprints to Vicky and throws her out of the way. Leaping to the side as Vicky rolls on the ground, a giant hand comes crashing down between them.

"The hell?!" Vicky screams in a panic. Rolling to the side to avoid another attack, Vicky see's Kokoro stand up painfully. She coughs once then twice then uses Kano as support to keep herself standing.

"Kokoro!" Rat screams to her. Vicky airms Rat at the giant claw and shoots. Bullets of a faint gray color fly out of the barrel and smash into the claw filled hand. Smoke fills the sky, keeping Vicky from seeing where the enemy is.

Kokoro then stands up straight and raises Kano into the air. His sword body gives a faint glow of gold as she moves her left foot back. Turning Kano so he is in a thrusting position, she stands there, waiting for the next attack.

Suddenly, out of the smoke, another giant hand filled with blade like claws smashes in front of them. Then the clawed hand shrinks and someone lands on the floor in front of them. Kokoro then holds her breath and watches him walk forward.

He then laughs and stops a few feet away from them. "Oh my..." He laughs. "You all really think you can defeat me and my brother? HA! Hilarious." He slaps his knee and laughs some more. Kokoro just stands still as Vicky watches Kokoro's blood drip off of Kano's blade. "But seriously..." He then calms himself and looks at Kokoro dead in the eyes. "I am giving you one chance to leave here with your soul. 'Cuz once we get our hands on all of you, it's bye, bye life." He smiles a smile full of razor sharp fangs in his mouth. His black curly hair covers his forehead as he wears a fedora on his head. A gray one with a black belt around the side.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a watch. The golden chain runs down his hand and stays in his pocket as he clicks it open. "Oh my." He then says, snapping it shut and shoving it back into his pocket. "Looks like time is up. Time to die." He wears a smile on his face as he raises his bare hand into the air. Suddenly, his flesh rips and claws take up his hand. He thumps his mutated hand into the ground and hunches over, staring at Kokoro. "Looks like you are prepared but... how is your vision? Do you feel sick or tired?"

Kokoro sways on her feet, her vision turning into double pictures. Feeling herself grow weaker, she takes a step back. The blade shaking in her hands, she lowers Kano and takes huge breaths. The kishin egg then laughs and straightens his back.

"Humans are so weak and pathetic. That's why I decided to feed on them. To take away their pointless lives to make mine better." He smiles a huge smile filled with fangs and laughs again. "By the way... that infection you got was and from me but from my brother, Dead Day. I am Night Ghoul. I am the one who stalks children, making them fear the night. Then they go and cry to their guardians and guess what the guardians say. 'Oh, it's not real so get over it.'" His face then darkens as he frowns. "That's why I show the guardians and children fear. No human ever believes one another so I show the guardians that the children were right. That every human should and doubt each other. Especially when they are family." His voice is now a low growl and he hunches over again. "Time to die pathetic humans."

He suddenly leaps at Kokoro and Kano. Seeing it coming, Kokoro does not move in time so Kano suddenly changes human. Keeping one arm a blade, he blocks the attack. Night Ghoul then skips backwards and smiles. "Now for a real fight. Not like that other team that I killed off a few days ago. They gave up so easily. Begging for their life, they crawled on the ground like worms they truly are." He charges again only this time he zigzags, using his claw hand to help him stay upright.

He then thrusts his claw down on top of Kano and he raises his blade arm to block. The clash of metal echoes in Vicky's head as she struggles to stand up. "R-Rat..." She manages to say. "Are you... alright?"

"I'm fine." He says coldly. "Now get the hell up and save them already. Kokoro is obviously infected with some disease so she is unable to fight and Kano is technically defenceless against him. We are their only hope of getting out alive." Vicky coughs then stands up.

"Your right. And now is the time to prove to them that we are strong enough to beat them. Let's go Rat." Vicky charges at Night Ghoul, leaps into the air and shoots the Pistol in her hands. Gray bullets thud against his giant claw while one stray bullet hits him in the shoulder. He staggers backwards and glares at Vicky. She lands on the ground next to Kano and watches Night Ghoul smile.

"Looks like he is done. Now it's just you two." Kano suddenly falls to his knees, his blade arm now back to normal. "Heh, heh, heh... he's gonna die soon. He's gonna die soon. Taking straight blows from me like that is just stupid and suicidal. Remember that next time you fight me. I am looking forward to it." Vicky turns her head and looks at Kano.

His eyes now carry dark bags under his eyes and his mouth drips dark colored blood. His hands clench into fists on the stone floor and his arms shake, trying to keep himself up. He then coughs again and blood sprays on the stone before him. Vicky's eyes widen with fear as she looks at his arm that was once blocking Night Ghoul's attacks. A deep gash lays permanent on his left arm. It bleeds uncontrollably as he coughs again.

Vicky stands up, shadows covering her face as she whispers, "Rat. Soul residence." She then looks up at the kishin egg and shouts, "It's time for you to disappear!"


End file.
